Trapped at the McGuires
by LacrosseGirl1
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Ethan are working on a project when a blizzard hits at the McGuire household. What will they do to pass the time stuck in the house? Many revelations are made, some funny, some serious. L/G! and other pairings CH2
1. Trapped!

A/N: This is my second Lizzie fic. It's written in Lizzie's POV. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or Sharpie markers!   
  
Chapter 1: Trapped!  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with Ethan for the culture fair project,"  
Gordo complained, slumping against his locker.  
  
"I would trade with you!" I replied.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda chimed in, since she was Lizzie's partner.  
  
"You know what I mean, 'Randa. Just look at him," I gushed,  
switching my gaze to Ethan, who was in the middle of counting the number  
of square tiles on the floor.  
  
"When are you guys going to see past Ethan's good hair?" Gordo  
rolled his eyes.   
  
"Anyway, the project will be fun. We'll all work together at Lizzie's  
house," Miranda reminded Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can stand Kate if you guys are there," Gordo gave in.   
  
"And on top of that...it's the perfect excuse for Ethan to come to my  
house again!" I exclaimed. Now for the perfect outfit...  
  
~That afternoon~  
  
I gathered all the materials I would need for the culture fair. Miranda  
and I were doing Mexico and Gordo and Ethan were doing Italy.  
  
"Matt! Where are the Sharpie markers?" I yelled across the house.  
  
"I don't know! Find your own stupid markers!" Matt retorted. "Lanny,  
Melina, and I are working on a top secret mission!"  
  
How could Mom do this to me? Allow Matt to have his queer posse  
over when Ethan would be here?  
  
"Mom! Why is Matt having friends over?" I asked, as Mrs. McGuire  
waltzed into the room.  
  
"Oh, they'll entertain themselves," Mom reassured me.  
  
"But Gordo, Miranda, Ethan, and I are working on the culture fair  
project, so can you try to keep him out of our hair?" I pleaded.  
  
"Sure honey," Mom said as she left the family room.  
  
The doorbell rang and Gordo entered.  
  
"Hey Gordo! You're the first here," I greeted.  
  
"I am? Great! I mean, I have something to tell you before the others  
get here," Gordo explained, running his fingers through his fro.  
  
"Wh..." I was cut off by Miranda and Ethan walking up to the  
doorway.   
  
I wonder what Gordo has to tell me? I guess I'll find out when we get  
a minute alone. But, usually anything he tells me he can tell Miranda too.  
Maybe he just doesn't want Ethan to know.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"We're done! I cried out in victory.  
  
"Us too," Gordo added. Then, after glancing at Ethan, "Scratch that,  
I'm done. Ethan's working on his dance moves," Gordo stated. Miranda and  
I laughed at the sight. He's worse now than he was at the dance a couple  
weeks ago! And that's saying something!  
  
Mom and Dad walked into the room, looking somewhat upest.  
  
"Kids, we just got done watching the news. There's a blizzard  
warning. No one is to leave the house until further notice," Mom explained.  
  
"Yes! This is gonna be fun!" Matt proclaimed, bouncing into the  
room.  
  
This is going to be a long night.   
  
  
A/N: Sorry if the first chapter is kind of slow, but you have to set the  
foundation somewhere.  
  
*Don't forget to review!* 


	2. Midnight Games

Disclaimer~ Lizzie McGuire no es mio.   
  
Chapter 2: Midnight Games  
  
"No Matt, this is not going to be fun," Mrs McGuire stated indignantly, wagging a finger  
at him. "This is going to be orderly! The phone lines are dead, so we'll try to contact all of your  
parents in the morning. In the meantime, Melina and Miranda, you girls can room with Lizzie.  
She has a queen sized bed. Gordo and Ethan can bunk with Matt," Mrs. McGuire informed them,  
looking exhausted.  
  
"But Mom!" Matt cried.  
  
"Don't *but Mom* me!" Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"I was just going to say you forgot about Lanny," Matt explained, plopping down on the  
couch.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry Lanny dear, you are so quiet that sometimes I forget you're here," Mrs.  
McGuire apologized. So everyone trooped upstairs to get settled in, but on the way, Miranda  
caught my eye.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda hissed, pulling me aside.  
  
"What?" I asked, now curious.   
  
"After everyone's asleep, lets sneak down to the basement for one of our late night talks.  
That way we can have some privacy. It will be like old times," Miranda squealed.  
  
"Great! Don't forget to tell Gordo, ok?" I reminded her. It wouldn't be the same without  
all three of us there.  
  
"You can count on it," Miranda smiled.   
~One hour later~  
  
Miranda and I carefully slipped out of the bed, trying our best to not wake the sleeping  
Melina. We tiptoed down the steps and finally made it to the basement, where Miranda high  
fived me on a job well done. Before we knew it Gordo joined us. Followed by Ethan, Lanny,  
Matt, and Melina.   
  
"What are all of you doing here?" I asked in a loud whisper.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, they must've heard me," Gordo apologized, sitting on the maroon loveseat.  
  
"Well as long as were all here..." Matt began. "We may as well have fun. How about a  
game of truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth or dare with my brother?" I exclaimed. "No way!"   
  
"Come on Lizzie, it'll be fun. We have nothing better to do," Miranda reasoned.  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I'll start us off," Ethan volunteered to everyone's surprise. So we all sat down in a circle  
on the comfy carpet of the McGuire basement. I sat between Gordo and Miranda.   
  
"Lizzie. Truth or dare?" Ethan asked, his eyes twinkling. Darn! Why do I have to be first?  
  
"Dare," I decided, too afraid to admit the truth about anything to anyone except Miranda.  
I don't want to even admit the truth about certain things to Gordo.   
  
"Call the Tudge up. Tell him you're Darth Vader and ask him if he would like come to  
the dark side," Ethan suggested. The entire room cracked up. Maybe this won't be so bad after  
all. After finding Larry's number in the school directory, I tapped in his number.  
  
"Hello?" Tudgeman yawned at the other end of the phone.   
  
"Larry Tudgeman," I tried to make my voice raspy in my best Darth Vader impression.  
"This is Darth Vader. You're mission, should you choose to accept it, is to join me in the dark  
side." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone in the circle trying their hardest to hold  
in their laughs. It was too much for me, I began cracking up too.  
  
"Lizzie? My fair maiden? I knew you would call me again one day," Larry responded.  
Wow, I guess my Darth Vader impression is worse than I thought.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" I asked quizzically.   
  
"The psychic powers of the inner most depth of my mind led me to believe this," Larry  
replied, his voice mystical.  
  
"OK now you're *creeping* me out," I said.  
  
"Just kidding. I have caller ID," Larry informed me before hanging up. I laughed into the  
receiver and hung up.   
  
"That was great!" Ethan proclaimed. I had the conversation on speaker phone. Now it's  
your turn to dare someone Lizzie." I searched the room, wondering how I could make this to my  
advantage.   
Who will Lizzie dare? What did Gordo want to say Lizzie earlier? What sort of dares will the rest  
of the group do? What did the trio want to talk about alone? Find out in Chapter 3! 


	3. Midnight Games Part II

A/N: Hey! I take it that Lina wanted me to update, so here it is! Archimedes and Questionreality  
thanks for pointing out my mistake with the phone. Since the phone scene takes place awhile  
after the scene with Mrs. McGuire, there was time for the phones to be fixed.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Lizzie!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
My eyes searched the room for the next victim. They landed on Lanny, because he was  
the only one not avoiding eye contact with me.   
  
"Lanny. Truth or dare?" I asked. Lanny glanced at Matt.  
  
"Lanny says dare," Matt translated, to everyone's puzzlement.   
  
"Go tickle my dad's feet with this feather duster," Lizzie decided, as she handed him the  
fluffy yellow feather duster. With a nod of his head, he was off to perform the dare. He returned  
with a triumphant look on his face.   
  
"Lanny wants to dare Miranda," Matt explained to the group. Lanny nodded his head  
vigorously.  
  
"Um.. dare," Miranda chose, not wanting to be the first to pick truth.  
  
"Pick any guy in this room. Whichever guy you want. And kiss him on the cheek," Matt  
suggested, with a mischievous grin on his face.   
  
You can count on Matt to make this interesting, I thought.   
  
"Lizzie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Miranda whispered, pulling me into the basement  
bathroom.  
  
"We'll be right back," I said as Miranda drug me in and we plopped onto the linoleum  
floor.  
  
"Who should I pick?" Miranda looked more nervous than her usual self.   
  
Is it just me, or is that answer obvious?  
  
"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan!" I jumped, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Well definitely not Matt and Lanny. That would be just wrong." Miranda responded.  
  
"Are you saying that you are considering Gordo over Ethan?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Maybe," Miranda stared at the floor. "But no, you're right Ethan's the obvious choice,"  
Miranda finally decided, getting up to leave the bathroom. I followed her back the circle, where  
Miranda planted a kiss on Ethan's red cheek.  
  
"Next," Miranda said, wanting the attention to go somewhere else.  
  
I wonder why Miranda was thinking of Gordo? Actually, why do I care? It's not like I'm  
jealous or anything.  
  
"Gordo." Miranda chose, bringing me back to reality. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Gordo responded. I always knew Gordo was the brave one.   
  
"Who do you like?" Miranda inquired, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.   
  
Now this I want to hear the answer to.   
  
"Well. I like you. And Lizzie. Tudgeman's alright. I like Matt, my parents...." Gordo  
started, nonchalantly.  
  
"Gordo!" Miranda scolded. "You know what I mean."  
  
"I would answer that. In fact, I tried to tell her earlier today, but...we got interrupted,"  
Gordo explained.  
  
Gordo's perfect blue eyes locked with mine. We both knew what he meant, what he  
wanted to say. For that moment, everyone else in the circle was gone. The yellow feather duster  
and the maroon loveseat didn't exist. Only those eyes.  
  
"Lizzie loves Gordo! Lizzie loves Gordo!" Matt chanted, snapping me back to reality  
once again.  
  
"Enough with the mush, let's get back to the game," Melina whined.  
  
I couldn't wait to talk to Gordo alone. But I have a feeling there are more secrets to be  
revealed... 


End file.
